Solenoid valves are already known which have a lifting rod for actuating a valve body. Such lifting rods are formed for example as high-grade steel tubes and, in a region of the lifting rod which is arranged within a region of the valve through which flow passes, have a transverse bore for ventilation purposes, via which transverse bore the throughflow region is connected, through an interior space of the lifting rod, to an interior region of an electromagnetic drive.